Goddess at Heart
by HellFlowerPrincess
Summary: Kagome was allowed to go through the well once again without using the shikon no tama and with a new mission where her companion must be a certain demon lord.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INYASHA; this is only a fan fic.  
INUYASHA & Co. solely belongs to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI senpai… :)

* * *

**READER'S GUIDE:**

_'Thoughts were written like this'_

**'sesshoumaru's beast'**

_**'other demon's thoughts'**_

a person who's speaking have this → " "

emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**Prologue**

The sky grew dark and the air thickened. _Demon_s. He thought.

He snarled and started to run towards the entrance. They were surrounded. How could he be so careless? He should know that their enemy wouldn't be fair in terms of battle, whether if they're Gods or demons.

He was almost at the entrance when he saw a woman standing by the door, her back turned at him. He stopped a few inches away from her and waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

She slowly turned to face him and smiled.

He felt his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful. The moonlight coming from the huge window created shades of blue over her raven colored hair. Her plain black (Knee-length) Kimono was matched by a red obi, making her look dangerous and dominant.

He quietly sighed and slowly closed his eyes. _She has changed_. He thought sadly.

Yes, she started to change ever since the first time he shattered her heart to pieces. She entrusted it to him without any second thoughts and yet… he returned it badly broken and didn't even try to mend it because his heart still belongs to his first love. _Kikyo._

Sometimes, he wished that he could turn back time and return to the moment where he first laid his eyes on her. He wanted to…

"Inuyasha?" His thoughts were interrupted when she called his name. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that she was already in front of him, amber met icy blue.

"What's the matter?" She asked as she slowly reached out her hand and wiped something on his cheeks. Did he cry?

He shook his head. "Nah. It's nothing." He said looking away from her.

She took his right hand and held it between her palms. Then, she slowly cupped her cheeks in his hand and closed her eyes. She sighed.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes while blushing, ears twitching. He felt his heartbeat quickened but it's only natural, this. is. natural.  
They've been together over a year now, protecting each other, loved one another. She will always and forever be a part of him and he knew that she felt the same.

He returned to his senses when he felt an ominous aura approaching the castle.

He began to locate the aura of his companions, reassuring that they were in position, then, he growled.

"What the fuck! Why are they below us? Even the soldiers?" He shouted angrily.

He grabbed the woman's hand, taking her to a safe place was his first priority.

He won't let anyone harm her, but before he could turn around, he felt her pulling him and heard her whisper.

His vision started to blur and he fell on his knees. He rubbed his eyes with his hand while the other is for support. He raised his head and looked at the woman in front of him, he couldn't see her face clearly, he felt dizzy.

"Kago - me…" he said while he's trying to reach for her.  
He blinked. The dizziness is making the best out of him.  
"Wh - Why?" He managed to ask and then everything else went blank.

* * *

**A/N:**

Finally, an update... _'__sighs'_

I'm really sorry for taking so long...  
Really really busy, summer classes and stuff...  
Then before I could realize, I only had two weeks of vacation, got lazy in writing and spent my vacation outdoors...

My life being a third year college started last week...  
geez.. when will I have the time to update my stories? .

I'm really sorry..  
thanks for understanding... :)

I hope you all like this chapter...

By the way, I deleted the previous chapters...  
I'll re-post it again don't worry...  
I hope you all understand that I have to do this for the sake of the story to be more interesting and consistent...

thanks again..

**- Chricy**


	2. CHAPTER 1: I

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own INYASHA; this is only a fan fic.  
INUYASHA & Co. solely belongs to RUMIKO TAKAHASHI senpai… :)

* * *

**READER'S GUIDE:**

_'Thoughts were written like this'_

**'sesshoumaru's beast'**

_**'other demon's thoughts'**_

a person who's speaking have this → " "

emphasized words have this → ' '

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I'm Back**

**MODERN JAPAN:**

"Kagome!" A girl called out among the crowd.

Kagome turned around and saw her three best friends walking towards them, she smiled.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Eri greeted.

"Congratulations on graduating." Mrs. Higurashi said and smiled brightly at them.

Kagome turned to her mom. "Everyone was accepted into college."

"My, that's wonderful."

"I want to be an Anchorwoman." Ayumi said cheerfully.

"I want to be an Announcer."

"Then you need to become Miss Campus first." Yuka said jokingly to Eri.

Kagome smiled softly towards her friends. She couldn't believe that she would be able to graduate with them. She really thought that it wouldn't be possible, but there she was, wearing her uniform while holding her diploma.

She looked up at the sky and imagined herself living at her time.  
She'll graduate from college, pass her board exam and be a licensed doctor; while she was on her way to success, she'll meet her ideal guy and have a happy family.

Everything's perfect, no cuts, no bruises, no demons, no spells, no dead bodies on the ground, no more… _Inuyasha_. She thought sadly and tried to held back her tears.

She felt a tug on her sleeve and turned to see her mother smiling softly at her, she smiled back.  
"Let's go dear." Her mother said. She nodded and turned towards her friends to bid them goodbye.

While on their way home, Kagome wondered if she would be there right now; if she hadn't heard Inuyasha calling her name. She shook her head. _Maybe not._

_If it weren't for Inuyasha, I would've been there forever or I might ask for the wrong wish and be sucked up by the Jewel, having an endless battle with Naraku._She sighed and looked at her mother and grandpa talking to each other.

* * *

Kagome walked straight towards her room, not bothering the worried look on her mother's face.

Once she got inside, she let out a loud sigh, changed her clothes and lied on her bed.

_It's been three years... three days after the disappearance of the well; there was a pillar of light as the well reappeared and Inuyasha and I returned… the well hasn't worked since._ She frowned.

_I… I can't see Inuyasha anymore._She thought as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

It's almost sundown when Kagome woke up with puffy eyes, she headed to the bathroom and washed her face to reduce the puffiness, so her mother won't notice that she'd been crying her eyes out until she falls asleep.

When she went down stairs, she saw her mother busy preparing their dinner.

"Mom, where's gramps and Souta?" she asked as she approached her.

Satomi turned to face her daughter. "They went to the park. Your grandfather needs to walk once in a while." She said before she turned and continue on cooking.

Kagome stood beside her mother. "Can I help?" she asked.

"Thanks for the offer but I can do this myself, dear." She answered.

"But –" She was about to insist on helping but her mother cut her off.

"On second thought… would you please look for Buyo?"

_Buyo? _Kagome blinked. "Why?" she asked as she looked at her mother curiously.

"You see, he hasn't returned yet…" She said worriedly as she looked at the direction where Buyo's food is located. "…ever since he went outside this morning."

Kagome sighed. "Okay. I'll go look for him." She said before she went outside.

"What a cunning mother you are, Mistress." A voice said.

Satomi turned where the voice came from.

"This is for the best…I can't stand seeing her like that." She said sadly.

"It is not the right time." The voice answered.

" I know... just consider it as an early preparation." She said cheerfully.

Despite the cheerful mask she'd shown, her heart was in turmoil. She doesn't know if she made the right decision of allowing her daughter's early return in the feudal era, but, she doesn't want to see her suffering.

It's been three years... and three years had been enough for her to see her daughter's current state, a few years more and Kagome might loose it, even her friends told about her daughter's sudden change ever since the well closed up on its own.

As Satomi got deeper in her thoughts, the presence saw her pained expression. He sighed and she looked.

"Mistress." He called and saw her blink before she focused her attention to him. "I shall now take my leave." She nodded and the presence was gone.

Kagome searched all the possible areas where Buyo might be hiding but he was nowhere to be found. She continued searching for a while before she finally gave up. _He'll come out when he gets hungry again. S_he thought as she started to walk back to their house.

When she was about to enter, she felt a light tug on her soul. She gasped and started to run towards the well house. Even if it's faint, she knew this aura very well.

She immediately slid the door open and went to the side of the well. She gently leaned forward, a small gasp escaped from her lips as she saw the familiar blue sky that she'd been hoping to see for the past three years.

Her hands tightened its grip at the rim of the well. _The sky. I've been wanting to see it again. I... I can go back to the feudal era. _She closed her eyes. _Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha... I could see you again along with everyone. _She thought, tears falling from her eyes.

She wanted to jump inside immediately but she was worried about her family. She sighed.

* * *

"Kagome?" She heard her mom's voice. "What's wrong dear?" She asked but Kagome couldn't face her. She do not want to see her mother sad because of her own selfishness, but living without Inuyasha is like a a bird without their wings... she couldn't go on without him and she knew that her mother knows it.

"Mom I..." she bit her lower lip.

"What is it dear?" Satomi asked as she stood behind her daughter.

Kagome turned and threw herself towards her mother and cried. "I'm sorry... the well is... the... Inuyasha." She said between her sobs.

Satomi wrapped her arms around her daughter, she rested her cheek over her head and hummed.  
"Kagome..." she said as she started comb her hair using her fingers, her cheek still resting over her head. "I knew this day would come... and as your mother, I know what's best for you."

They let go of their hug. "Mom... I'm sorry." Kagome said and saw her mother shook her head. "Kagome, It's fine. Don't hesitate anymore. This might be your last chance to go back to the feudal era." she said with a smile on her face.

Kagome nodded and wiped the tears that started to well up in her eyes again before she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry for being selfish. I..." She said but stopped when she heard her mother laugh. "Dear, what kind of mother do you think am I?" She giggled and patted her head. "Kagome is Kagome. You're just being true to your feelings, that's why it's not selfishness. Besides, you're return in the feudal era wasn't only for your sake, right?" Satomi said as she smiled brightly at her daughter.

She gave her mother a one tight hug before she stood at the wooden edge of the well.

She looked at her mother over her shoulder. "Thank you mom. I love you." She said before she jumped off and allowed herself to be swallowed by the familiar blue light, eager to see one person.

* * *

**FEUDAL ERA:**

It's another sunny afternoon in the feudal era. Two little girls choose a certain half demon to be their toy.

"Inu... Inu.." They both said happily while tugging the ears of the said half demon who was trying to keep his cool, they're just kids after all.

"You're like their toy." The little kitsune said.

"Hey, do something about these twins." He said grumpily to the couple who were busy doing their laundry.

"Don't tug on his ears." Miroku warned.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Sango said apologetically while doing the laundry and her son sleeping peacefully on her back.

"Hmph." He responded.

Although he's not good with kids. He's grateful that they kept him occupied so he won't be sitting at a corner, staring into space, thinking of his..._ Kagome._He thought.

Three years passed when the Sacred Jewel was defeated and the well never reopened again. Every three days he would go and check out the well, hoping that one day it would reopen and allow him to pass again, wishing he could see her again. _Kagome._He thought.

His ears perked up as the wind brought him a familiar scent. _Impossible._ He thought and sniffed the air to convince himself that it wasn't brought by his imagination.

He immediately stood up. "Go slay the fox for me." He said and threw the two girls over the little fox demon. "Hey! What's that for?" he heard the kitsune shouted but he didn't even bother to look back and started running towards the direction of the well, leaving others dumbfounded.

_This scent. There's no mistaking it._He thought as he dodged the trees along the way. As he entered the clearing, he felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw her sitting at the edge of the well, smiling brightly towards him while her hair danced along the wind. "I'm back, Inuyasha. Did you miss me?" she said.

His eyes softened for a second before he turned to his grumpy self.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Keh, who would miss a stupid girl like you?" He said and turned his head to his side. "You ungrateful mu- " she was about to retort when she felt his hug, her eyes wide open. "But you know... that stupid girl is what I love the most." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She said sadly.  
He smirked. "Stupid. What matters now is that your here." She nodded before they released each other from their hug.

He saw her wiped her unshed tears before she smiled brightly and said. "I'm back." She said happily.  
He smiled back. "Stupid what took you so long." he said and they hugged each other again, not aware of the other presence hidden behind the trees, watching them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Our exams are over. So here goes the 1st chapter.  
Hope you all like it. **R&R please**.  
I'll post the next chapter this saturday.  
Thanks for reading. :)

btw, for those who have questions, feel free to ask me.  
I'll gladly answer you as soon as I can.

**CHRICY **


End file.
